


The Lord is my shepherd.

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: The Freaks Come Out At Night [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Psychic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> If you have a weak stomach, this small fanfics are not for you.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a weak stomach, this small fanfics are not for you.

The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

"And though the devil may take your soul. I'm the one that takes your life. If there be blood on my hands so let it be. It washes off just like everything else."

The family is tied in the living, roped and gagged, as a liquid is poured over their heads. The family small but the hit had been ordered. Not even the children were allowed to survive.

"And by the grace of God go thee."

A match is lite by striking it on the bottom of his boot. Pressed to the cigarette that dangled from his lips. The match is dropped. The three men in black suits leave the house as it starts to be engulfed in flames, black smoke and fire lifting into the air.

Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferiori, perduc in caelum omnes animas, praesertim eas, quae misericordiae tuae maxime indigent.

A black pistol with a silver cross dangling from the butt is exposed. One shoot fired toward the foundation. The house explodes.

Darker than midnight was the car she rested in, blood red lips curled into a Cheshire like grin. Her heart felt no pity or pain for this family, hit ordered and dealt with by her right hand and what a marvelous job he'd done. A slender finger pressed the button dark windows slowly rolling up. No survivors were needed, this particular company of people would get the point. A few moments later she heard him enter the car. "All of them dead? Lovely blaze you've created O'Shea but it wasn't called for." Her voice cold as her narrowed eyes turned to him.

"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." A cross is formed over his chest, the one dangling from the gun is kissed. The men with him scatter into their vehicles. Clearing his throat as he stepped into the car, arching a dark brow at her questions. "Show, Miss. Moriarty." His tone laced with just as much ice as her own. "And it wouldn't been better had the bloody thing actually exploded like it was suppose to but those are the lumps of life." The cars in front of them slowly began to move. The distance wail of sirens as he tapped on the glass. "Oy, move this bloody thing already." The driver just looking at the house in horror. "I said move." The gun is placed to the back of his head. "You've got to start hiring people with more backbone, lass." He finally puts the car in drive and they left the sense. 

Her eyes flicked to the un-moving driver, she said nothing when the gun was placed to his head. "Not every one can be so useful, and I only keep you employed the rest are his men."Her blue hues seemed to roll as the car finally set in motion. She sat back against the leather seats, a pack withdrawn from her coat, slowly leaned to him after her own was withdrawn. Placed slowly to red lips and lit quickly, a long inhale before rolling the window down only a crack to let the smoke through." You did kill the children first? He wished for the parents to suffer. 

Cig is took. Lite. Window is cracked on his side. Deeply inhaled and slowly exhaled as the smoke is lost to the wind. "Aye. Made sure that both of them watched." Sean pulled a necklace from his jacket pocket; gold, black cross, silver skull hanging from it. "Figured ya might like this. God it off the teenage girl before I slit her darling little throat." He gave her a smug smile, placing the charm on her thigh and letting the chain fall around it. 

She watched the chain fall against her thigh, silver catching her eye" I do love silver, much preferred over gold. You could have left it on, the blood could have only added to its charm."Her lips once more curl to a smirk, the fire fading to nothing in the background. " Seems you've earned a new gun on my dime, expense as always is no matter. We have one more hit tonight Shea are you up to the task." 

Smirks curls his lips. "Aye but then you'd just licked it off." Headed inclines toward hers. The last draw taken from the cig as it is flicked out the window. "And I always earn something new on your dime." His tone a tease as he shifted in his seat. "Aye and then a well deserved trip to some off the chart pub to celebrate. Maybe this time, I'll be able to get you some eyeballs to add to that ever growing collection you keep pickled in your closet." 

"I've know need for eyes tonight less you start acting a fool again."Her voice firm as they continued cigarette flicked from her fingers last exhale lost to the night air. The driver seemed to be shaking in his seat and suddenly her voice became firm. "Boy if you fancy breathing I suggest you bloody well grow up. " She turned her gaze back to Sean. "The car slowly pulled to a stop a few moments later, tires hitting slightly wet pavement."Send a message, and don't disappoint." 

"Always do, don't I, lass." His expression and voice dry as he stepped from the car. Disappearing into the building. The minutes seemed to tick away and it was the unexpected surprise of being hit in the mouth with the butt of a rifle that he expecting. Straggling against the wall. "Oh fuck that." The pistol fired as he popped his jaw back into place. Screams echoed from up the stairs as he bounced two at a time. Three more times the gun was fired. Only this time he didn't come out as clean as the last. Four... five dead bodies and he wiped the body from his lip on his sleeve. The front door left open as he causally strolled back to the car. Not staying a word as he slid in the seat and the car took off.


	2. Angel of Death

And the angel of death waits.   
She holds no mercy for the souls she takes.  
No remorse.   
And this we pray, that our souls may be forgiven.   
Oh the day that the angel comes to take you away. 

Burned bridges.   
Where will you be when the angel comes for you.   
Will she walk up to you, white dressed, face of a lover?  
Will she be the devil in disguise?   
All it takes is one kiss from the lips of this heavenly angel.   
I long to meet those lips. 

A relief from the pain of living.  
The only problem...  
I have no soul to give.  
There is no heavenly gate at the end of my journey.   
Just the burning rage of hells fire.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who said children were innocent?"

She'd been dark since the day she was born, empathy never found it's way to the child's heart. Only worsening as she grew, at the age of twenty one she had one of the darkest minds to be seen. Tonight was not to be a bore, something she dreaded much like her father she always craved a distraction. Tonight's came in the form of another hit, this one unlike previous was to be carried by her own hand. A smile curved her painted red lips it wasn't often she found someone at the other end of her blade. This was to send a message to one of her father's rather neglectful clients. A small click of her tongue and she spoke tone soft. "You didn't think we could simply forget you? Did you?" The slightest hint of amusement hiding behind her words, eyes cruel as a pair of sliver scissors is with drawn. Her held tilts before she place the open pair to his neck, small useless pleas are leaving him. She's never been one to care " Scream all you like little man no one can hear you and if they do they don't really care." Moments later a scream is heard and she walks taking a towel from on of her men's hands. Heels harsh against the concrete" O'Shea Dispose of the evidence, and the wife she's tied in the bathroom." Her tone is cold and remorseless has she turns to watch, the towel slowly running over her hands to remove what she wished of the blood drenching down her fingers.

His look is dry as the order is given. "And here you say I'm the one that cares for the dramatic." Tilting his head to the side the bathroom door is slowly pushed open. Frumpy little thing sitting on the floor with her hands bound and a gag in her mouth. "My my. Isn't this a sight?" He knelt down, taking her chin tight in his hand. "Open your eyes, lass. Look what happens when you marry a rat bastard." The woman screamed against the gag, her eyes blown wide with fear. It almost sounded like she threw up but the gag stopped it. Kissing the cross on the butt of his gun, it's pressed against her temple. "The lord is my Shepard. I shall not wait." She stared at him in horror, shaking her head no. "Oh yes. No witness." The pistol is cocked, the trigger pulled and her brain matter and bits of her skull paint the white shower curtain. "In heavens name. Amen." 

Blue hues roll as she hears his comment, the towel thrown into the vehicle as she slowly sinks into the passenger side. No need for a hired hand tonight the less annoyances the better, after all her last driver met a rather untimely end. A swipe to the prepaid mobile, fingers softly dancing across the screen. Text: Seems the bodies just keep piling higher. An up turn of lips has the cell is handed away and wiped clean. Door shut and window only slightly cracked, she waited for her driver for the night. She was always present when the murders happened but rarely did she help. 

Another gunshot is heard, smoke started to roll from the door, flames shooting up the way. His usual white cloud of smoke surrounding him as he waltzed out the front door like it was nothing. Driver door opened and Sean snaked into the seat and turned the key. "This is gonna need dry cleaned now. Bloody waste on an Armani suit." Much like she was, he rarely held remorse for his victims, always keeping some little trinket from their deaths. "Please, tell me we can go back to the flat. I need a scotch after that one." The car slowly makes it's way from the scene as the house is engulfed with flames. "And I'm not very fond of smelling like gas." 

Her hues turn to narrow " For a hired gun you sure are a cheeky ass aren't you?" Her tone not the least bit playful as she slowly focused on the sound of tires hitting concrete." Has for us going to the flat that depends are you done playing with the common trash? Moriarty's don't like to share their play things." A slight hiss to her voice as she finished speaking, he knew exactly what she was referring to. The disappearance from earlier, slowly she withdrew the silver pair of scissors blood coating them still." I'd hate to have you dispatched." Her tone always so cold towards her bodyguard. She was like her father in many ways including the love of playing games, all these hits were piling into a chess board. Each piece calculated and colder than the next. 

"Common white trash is keeping me alive." His own tone matched hers in coldness as he reached inside his jacket pocket, withdrawing the pack of cigarettes. Tapping the pack as one is pressed between his lips and he leans it to her. "Not to mention the fact that I have unfinished business with him that needs to be dealt with." Several police cars passed them, playing them no mind as his was lite and he drew in a sharp inhaled breathe. "Or do you so quickly forget the little ordeal from about a week ago that still needs to be dealt with." His tone now more harsh then before. "Because I bloody well haven't." 

Her eyes turned pin point at his words "If he wasn't such a bloody coward, he'd be dead." Her gaze turned" I will find him every inch of his skin will be peeled from his bones by my hand." Her voice was firm eyes cold. A slight memory of the previous week flashed before her. Nose upturned in disgust, her body guard's previous git of a boss would be dealt with. Moriarty's don't take kindly to disgraces such as him. 

"As long as I can take pictures. My wall is getting rather empty of your flesh ripping." He turned to her with a smirk but the look in his eyes was just as equally dangerous. "And yes, he will be dealt with, either by my hand or yours."


	4. The bomb.

"Sweet sweet serial killer."

Boots sound against the concrete pistol rested in one gloved hand and a plastic bag in the other. A smirk plastered across ruby red lips. Men such easy game barely a smile and she was able to steal her mark, a night was exactly how long she spent with him. Torture for hours before she finally ended it by slitting his throat blood had sprayed across her clothes ruining the westwood jacket she had wore. As if some way of twisted pay back she had decided on bringing the head to her father has a gift, because even if she showed no sign of sentiment she did like his approval. Resting the pistol in the back of her pants she withdrew her mobile. Text: " O'Shea, I need a ride." Hitting send she rolled her eyes sitting the bag down to withdraw a pack of cigarettes from her boots, a quick flick of a lighter and a deep inhale and she was at piece. Blood still coated her face but she showed no signs of it bothering. The dark princess of London striking another man down with assumed innocence, such easy prey.

Mobile chimed. Body rolls over. Mobile is grabbed. Text read. "Bloody hell." His hand rubbed down his face as he sat up. *Text* "And you are where?" Hitting send as he rose from the bed, stalking over to his closet and throwing on merely a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Leather jacket, pistol hidden in his belt. Mobile in hand, waiting for it to chime once more as Sean, walked down the stairs, grabbing a set of keys from the table. 

Mobile chimes and she slowly exhales has she reaches once more the device. Text: "Hit from last night about a mile from his house, do not keep me waiting." Sending the text she kept the mobile in hand resting on a near by railing has she took drag of the cigarette. Brow arched has she received another text this one from daddy dearest. [text: Have you finished yet J.M]. her fingers danced across the screen and hit send. 

"Bloody hell." He looked at his mobile before shoving it into his jacket pocket and left the flat. Black Sedan pulling from the driveway and off he went to rescue the damsel from the side of the road. Turning on the GPS, it didn't take long for it didn't take long for him to find her. Shaking his head at the manner of clothes that adored her body as the car came to a stop. The doors unlocked and he waited for Ava to get in. "I take it the head is his." An evil smirk across his face.

She flicked the cigarette away as he pulled up, door opened and bloody head tossed in the back on leather seats. Her grin wicked as he spoke" Indeed, did you manage to get your part of the job done? Or did the pair of tits distract you?" Her eyes rolled normal harshness in her tone." I know how red heads distract you O'Shea." Her body guard had been sent to take care of another mark on their list. Most of the killings had been un-linked to them and she was beginning to think they were to much for New Scotland Yard. 

Smirks. Car pulls away. "Let's just say that she doesn't have any. If that answers your question." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small velvet pouch. "She did have a very beautiful set of eyes." His tone cold as he spoke the car moving them to her Father's house. It was off the radar, off the beaten path and no one other then those he trusted knew where to find it. The long driveway, the car pulled around the long circular driveway and stopped in front of the door. 

Blue orbs scan the parking lot, her father isn't here perhaps she should just tie a ribbon around the head and leave it on his doorstep. "He's not home, see if one of his men is to be found. I would hate for this gift to go to waste. Her voice was firm has she looked at the deserted building. Hm perhaps he had switched safe houses yet again, it was coming time for her to do the same. Such a pity the building would be burnt to cinders. 

There was a harsh roll of his eyes as he got out of the car. Strolling to the door and banging on it with his fist. Waiting. Doing it again. Brow arches, walks back to her side and growls. "Nothing, lass. Not even that little shit dog barking " Her bloody Father. "And we can't drive around with a head in the back of this car. I refuse to put up with the bloody smell." 

A pout seemed to form across her lips at the thought, of course he'd moved again hr always did. "Bloody hell." Moving from the car with grace her boots hit the soft gravel, she had barely made it next to him when the car exploded. The blast knocking her body several feet back against a broad white pillar. Head lolling back as her eyes tried to focus. "O'Shea" Voice hoarse has she called out for her bodyguard.

It... what... he was thrown backwards with the blast. His back taking the blunt force as he was skidded across the gravel driveway. Smoke. Fire. It seemed to be burned in his mouth as he tried to speak but couldn't. He was able to pin point her knocked against one of the pillars but she was moving. His vision blurry and a sharp pain in the back of his head. Barely being able to roll out of the way as the hood of the car landed where he once lay. 

A sharp pain against her side, warm blood seemed to fill her hand has she looked down. Orbs slightly widen has she looks to the piece of metal pinning her. Shrapnel she most likely thought, focusing on the logic over the pain. If she moved it she could further damage her body, or cause massive blood loss. She could do nothing but wait then, pain shooting through her side has she fought to stay coherent. 

Sean finally found his head clear enough to move without feeling like he was going to throw up. He rose, slowly, making his way toward her. "Talk to me." His voice calm despite what was going on as he removed his jacket, eyeing the piece of metal in her side. Talking out his mobile and dialing a number, mumbling about them getting their asses out here and in a hurry because if she bleed to death it would be their heads. "Look at me, Ava." He needed her to focus on something, taking the piece of metal and ripping it fast from her side as the jacket was pressed roughly into it. "You're gonna be alright." His tone remaining the same. 

Her gaze was blurry unable to focus on much, she heard her body guards voice in her ear and yet all she could do was lull her head back. Her mind was already working on who would have dared bomb her car, few names came to mind. She felt the tear to her flesh a low moan leaving her but other then that she felt nothing. Bliss and blank until his words caught her ears "Of course I will has long as you don't let me bleed out." Her hand moved to press on the jacket." I have this go see if you can find the explosives it was doubtful he would listen to her. Not when she was like this, body bleeding and the leather jacket was barely anything to soak the blood.

"Doubtful, lass." He wasn't going to leave. She knew better then to even ask. A red car with dark tint finally pulling up in front of the other as several men jumped out. "You... jacket." He snapped his fingers, knowing this would help more. Giving them a few orders before he picked her up, placing her in the seat and slamming the door. Giving a few more orders and sliding in, speeding down the road to take her to a safe house that had a waiting doctor. 

She felt her self in his arms and groaned has she was placed in the passengers seat. She moved her slender hands taking the jacket to press to her sides, slowly rolling the seat back as they took off, arrival at the safe house was quick, her body once again pulled this time to be placed on a table. Lights shined above her, her eyes finally closed. Barely a wound the most painful part had been the disappointment of losing her new car. Her head turned eyes wincing has she was sewed shut, the doctor even giving her a sedative. 

He watched, eyes never leaving what the doctor was doing because god damn it... this was his head on the line if she died. "It's kicking in. She'll be asleep soon." He finished sewing her up. "She'll need these." He handed him a bottle of pills cleaning up and leaving. The safe house now quiet as he once again gathered her in his arms and slowly packed her limp body into the main down stairs bedroom. With care, Ava was placed on the bed. Covered with the blanket. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his own back throbbing in pain, Sean would wait for her to wake up. His mind racing with possibilities of who would have done this. 

A man approached him while she slept leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Explosives found at the scene have been examined the seem to be of Irish making." Pausing he stood up eyes darting to the female at rest. "Moriarty wants a report and for you to handle this."With that he left saying no more. A few hours Ava awoke groaning at the stabbing pain to her side"Sean?" Her vision still hazy has she tried to focus on the room. Her throat was dry and bloody hell she would behead who had ever done this to her. 

He controlled his anger, he would for now. She needed him more then anything right now. "I'm here, lass." Three pills in the palm of his hand and a glass of water in the other. "Take a sip. Then take these." He rose her head a little to help her drink. "You're not allowed to do much moving for a few days." His voice holding slight concern. "That is unless you want to have to be sewed up again. We're safe here, promise you that."


End file.
